Happy Together
by CJS51703
Summary: With Wren home, Jack just to have Sally home for the Skellington family to be all together once again. (An aftermath to the story "You Can't Beat Home Sweet Home" that I wrote some time ago. Read that first or this won't make too much sense.)


*****Bet you weren't expecting me to be back here any time soon, huh? Well, I was just playing a few of the songs from this movie on my piano and this, for some reason, came to mind twelve years after the story was finished. Anyways, this is more or less a little aftermath. That aside, Jack, Sally, and Zero go to Tim Burton, Wren goes to me, and let's get down to it.**

Even though the other holiday queens were kind, Sally was more at home in Halloween Town. Her week of intermingling with others-despite her still-hardly-remaining shyness-was up. So, she walked through Halloween Town back towards her residence. A few people who were out and about in the town said hi to her on her walk.

She eventually did get back home to Skellington Manor, going up the staircase and walking inside. She walked in search of Jack or even Zero. Luckily, the search didn't last very long.

Jack was in his home office, which was quite close to the front door. At the sound of light footsteps, he looked up and smiled. "Hello, Sally," he said warmly. He stood up from his desk and walked over, wrapping his bony arms around Sally for a moment. "Hi, Jack," Sally reciprocated.

"How was your trip?" Jack inquired. "It went well. Although the other queens are nice, I'm always happy to be at home," Sally said. Jack nodded. "Oh, I just remembered. There's something in our room that I want to show you," he recalled. "Alright, then," Sally said. She reached to take the suitcase she'd brought along on her trip. But, she was stopped.

"I'll carry it for you," Jack volunteered. He put down the handle on top of the suitcase and rather picked it up by the handle on the side. "Ever the gentleman," Sally said. "Well, I certainly try," Jack shrugged. So, he and Sally went up the stairs into their bedroom. If Sally would've been carrying her suitcase still, then she probably would have dropped it out of shock.

"Zero, I need you to be _still_!" Wren protested, sitting on the bed with a pencil in her hand and a sketchbook in her lap. Zero moved away from his place and went to greet Sally instead. Wren looked up. "Oh. Hey, Mom," she said. She sounded casual, but she couldn't quite hide her smile.

Sally walked over to the bed, her hand over her mouth in her shock. Wren stood up. "Guess I'm still alive after all," she said. "We never thought you were dead. We always knew that you were still alive," Sally said. "Ah, don't cry, Mom," Wren said upon noticing the tears that had begun to run down her mother's face. Sally started to try to clean up her face.

"I can't help it. I'm...I'm just so happy that you're at home," she said. "I'm glad to be at home. Maybe you can both have a second chance when it comes to me," Wren offered. "We were terrible parents to you. It's a wonder that you're giving that chance," Sally remarked.

"Well, I am. It'll be easier this time. Probably because I'm, y'know, a legal adult. Nineteen," Wren said. "You are all grown up, aren't you?" Sally said. "Up is right," Wren agreed. She was at least six inches taller than Sally. "And I think I got that up from Dad," she added on.

"I think so as well," Sally agreed. "I can tell that you want to. Gimme a hug," Wren said with open arms. With that, Sally hugged her. They stayed like that for a few moments. Until Wren looked up. "C'mon, Dad, join in," she ushered. "Come on, Jack," Sally agreed.

So, Jack came over, easily able to hug Sally and Wren at once because of how long his arms were. Even Zero came over, affectionately bumping his glowing nose against her master, mistress, and their daughter. At last, they did break their hug apart.

"So, Wren, what exactly happened that brought you back?" Sally asked.

Jack and Wren looked at each other for a few moments in unease. At last, Jack rested a hand on Sally's shoulder. "It's a long story," he said. "Long is an understatement," Wren commented. Jack nodded.

And Sally was just confused.

 *****And that would be that. I know it's pretty much nothing, but I just wanted to get it out there. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
